Hero of the Leaf: Naruto Uzumaki!
by jmanz329
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped as a child and raised by a mysterious masked man. What would happen if he was sent back to the Leaf as a spy? What would happen afterwards? Let's get started already, believe it!
1. Chapter 1

_Eighteen years ago, an infant was born to the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. A masked man kidnapped the child to get the father away from the Jinchuuriki. As the father hid the baby, the masked man pulled the Kyuubi out of its host and made it go on a rampage throughout the Hidden leaf village. The father of the newborn child went out to stop him. The masked man eventually ran from the strength of the father._

_The father sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son. He named him Naruto and then passed away. 2 years later, as soon as the child was able to walk, the masked man kidnapped the child again. He then hid away underground, warping the thoughts of the infant and teaching him forbidden jutsu and training him to be the best ninja._

_At the age of 8, the masked man sent the child back to the Hidden Leaf. The Hokage put him in the Academy, but it was quickly apparent that he out ranked everyone there. The child was put on a genin squad. He remained in the Hidden leaf, feeding information to the masked man that raised him._

_At the age of 9, he became a chunin. 2 years later he was a jounin. He signed up for the ANBU Black Ops at the age of 12. At 13 he was the leader of the entire ANBU cell. He sent all the classified information of the Hidden Leaf to the masked man. After so long working with the Hidden Leaf, his heart slowly begins to change._

_At the age of 17 he completely rebels against the masked man. This story begins a few weeks prior to that._

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment building, watching the moon slide past. He thought about everything he had been taught. He was taught to never show mercy, if he had the killing blow he should take it. He was taught to never underestimate an opponent, always attack fast and hard and never pull a punch even in sparring.

Naruto then began to think of the masked man. The only thing he knew about the masked man was that he had a Sharingan and a grudge against Kakashi. After a few minutes of contemplating the masked man, Naruto stood up.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He then took off as fast as he could, heading toward a training ground. He began to run through the forms he was taught, flowing through each one as fast as he could. To a bystander, he would have been nothing but a black blur. After he ran through all the forms once, he stopped. He then sat down and put his hands in his lap palms up. His back was completely straight, his neck bent to allow his head to fall forward slightly, his eyes closed. Naruto started to meditate, thinking of nothing but the sounds of the forest surrounding the training ground.

* * *

He then focused on the Kyuubi sealed inside him and appeared in the sewer with the Kyuubi's cage. Water dripped from pipes running along the ceiling, the floor was coated in an inch of water. The Kyuubi's chakra provided a red glow giving the place a rather spooky feel. Naruto walked to the cage bars and leaned against one of them.

**'What do you want boy?'** the Kyuubi growled.

"Show some respect to the body you reside in _Kyuubi_," Naruto hissed the name. "I want to know how strong you really are."

**'Hahahahaha, aren't you full of spunk today. You wanna know how strong I am? Let me out of this cage and find out,'** the Kyuubi said humorously.

"So you can take over my body again? No, I like to stay in control. However, if you promise to behave yourself I can open the cage and let you reside inside me freely. The only thing about that is you have to teach and train me, as well as lending me your power whenever I want it."

**'You ask a lot boy,'** the Kyuubi said thoughtfully. **'You will let me free if I train you and give you power... that's a good deal. I accept your offer on a condition of my own.'**

"And what would that be?"

**'Destroy that masked bastard with the Sharingan. He is of no use to you anymore.'**

Naruto bowed his head down and thought about it. The masked man trained him up till he was 8. He outclassed every ANBU by the time he was 13. Now head of the ANBU, the Kyuubi agreed to train him. Logically the Kyuubi was right: the masked man was of no more use. Emotionally, Naruto was attached to him like a son attaches to a father. He was raised by that man. Naruto looked directly into the Kyuubi's eyes.

"As soon as I am stronger than him, I will."

**'Great. Now free me from this cage.**'

Naruto reached out and removed the seal on the Kyuubi's cage and pushed one of the doors open. The Kyuubi jumped out and roared. Naruto suddenly had thoughts to destroy and rampage against everything.

"You agreed to behave!"

**'I agreed to train you, not to behave,'** the Kyuubi said.

Naruto jumped up and attacked the Kyuubi with taijutsu, using the speed of his fathers teleportation technique to jump from place to place to avoid the Kyuubi's attacks. Naruto was slowly pushing the Kyuubi back into the cage. The Kyuubi roared again and grabbed Naruto before he could teleport again.

**'You are almost as fast as your father, but you still have a long way to go,'** the Kyuubi growled. **'I will let you keep your precious body. But know, one day I will destroy you.'**

Naruto teleported out of the Kyuubi's paw and nodded at the Kyuubi, who just laid down and closed his eyes tails waving lazily.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find that a red chakra cloak was surrounding his body. He looked behind him and saw that he had 2 tails formed. 'Damn fox, keep your chakra in check!' he thought. Naruto focused on forcing the chakra to dissipate. After a few moments of concentration the chakra vanished, leaving Naruto looking normal.

Naruto stood up and yawned, it was already dawn and he hadn't slept all night. He sighed and shook his head, then shot off through the village to his apartment. At the apartment he took a quick shower, dried his hair off and dressed in the ANBU normal gear. A sleeveless black shirt, black ninja pants, black gloves and black full foot shoes went on first. Then a tan harness for his short sword and some summoning scrolls. On top of that went a black hooded cloak, then a mask painted like a fox.

Naruto left his room and locked it, then teleported to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi looked at him and nodded, Orochimaru just looked at him and grinned. Tsunade, however, addressed him.

"Several ANBU have been killed. You must search the sites of the murders and find and kill the man responsible. You have 2 weeks. Dismissed."

Naruto walked up to the desk and grabbed the file. He flipped through the folder before leaving the file on the desk and disappearing to the first murder site. It was the personal home of an ANBU member. There was blood on the wall, scorch marks on the floor, and the mangled body of the ANBU. Naruto looked around using his practiced eye to replay the battle in his head.

_The assailant appeared in the room, no doubt using some kind of teleportation jutsu, and the ANBU woke up. The ANBU attacked using one of the kunai that was sitting on his bedside table. After a few swings the assailant grabbed the hand of the ANBU and stole the kunai, using it to slice the ANBU in the stomach. The assailant the started to slice the ANBU in various places. The ANBU dodged a swing and used a fire style jutsu _(most likely pheonix flower jutsu due to the spread on the floor)_. The assailant dodged the attack with his teleportation jutsu and broke the ANBU's neck. After that the assailant started to steal the organs of the body, eyes, stomach, liver, heart, kidney's. The assailant then left with his teleportation jutsu just as a few passing ninja decided to enter the room._

Naruto looked around one more time to make sure he didn't miss anything. Then he saw the sign that the masked man leaves for him at every kill. Naruto read the code and then burnt the evidence away. Naruto then went to the next few sites and the same story played out: the masked man came in and attacked the ANBU, the ANBU fought back only to be brutally murdered, the masked man steals some organs and leaves a note for Naruto. After Naruto read all the notes he then started to piece them together, they would tell him where the new hiding place is.

The masked man would stay there for two weeks for Naruto's new intel report. If it didn't come, the masked man would hunt Naruto down and torture him for the intel. Naruto then went to his house and took the cloak and mask off and laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

That night, as the sun was just passing the horizon, Naruto woke up. He yawned and stretched. He got up and started doing one armed push-ups. He did 200 an arm. Then he got on his hands and started to do pushups from a vertical position. When he did 200, he flipped to his feet and stretched some more. He took a shower and washed off the sweat from that day. He then got dressed in the standard ANBU uniform, adding 200 pound weights on each leg. He hung the mask on the back of his belt. He left the cloak off that day, so as to move faster and freer.

Naruto then started running to a training field. When he got there, he saw a Hyuga training. He hid himself and his chakra signature and just watched her move. She moved gracefully, like a dancer. She held her head high and executed the movements regally, like a princess. Naruto was stunned by her beauty, he felt... something for this girl. He didn't know what because his emotions were confusing him.

Naruto stopped hiding his chakra signature and jumped down on the training field. The Hyuga stopped and looked at him. She immediately started blushing although she kept her gaze on his face. Her light lavender eyes met his deep blue. Naruto knew that he would do anything for this girl.

"Why a-are you h-here?" she stammered.

"Well I came here to train but I guess you beat me to it, huh?" Naruto said lightly, putting one arm behind his head and grinning at her. "What's your name?"

"W-why do y-you want to kn-know?"

"Well I can't just call you Hyuga all the time, can I. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," Naruto offered, trying to coax her out of her shell. "Can I have the name of the beautiful woman I am talking to?"

"My n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata," Hinata said giggling. No-one ever made her feel quite this way before.

"Well Hyuga Hinata, would you like to train with me?" Naruto said kindly.

Hinata was taken aback for a few moments before saying, "I really should be getting back. It was nice meeting you Naruto."

"Will we meet again?" Naruto called after her retreating form. There was no answer as she disappeared into the trees towards the village. Naruto sighed and looked at the rising moon. He started training following exactly what the Kyuubi was telling him to do. By sunrise he was sweating and exhausted. He leaned against a tree and nodded off, thinking of the Hyuga girl he ran into earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

I have to say thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate all reviews. I noticed some people followed but didn't review. Please spare 30 seconds and please review. Anyway, on to writing the third chapter. I hope I'm not rushing it. Anyway, enjoy and have a good day!

Escriba su valoración, ayuda a mi escritura cuando usted dar su opinión.

**BTW:** I don't own any part of Naruto, just a fan like you guys.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a raging headache. The Kyuubi was screaming something at him. He couldn't understand what the Kyuubi was saying so he decided to go down there. As soon as he opened his eyes in the sewer the Kyuubi rushed him and pinned him down on the wet floor.

**'How dare you leave me in this rotten sewer!'** the Kyuubi raged. **'It stinks, the leaky pipes are annoying and I can't lay down anywhere without getting wet! I demand a better environment to stay in!'**

Naruto gazed calmly into the Kyuubi's eyes and saw something he never did before: a sense of humanity. Naruto realized that the Kyuubi wasn't just a creation of chakra (although that's pretty much what it is), but it had a personality too. It could think and feel, it had emotions. Most of all though, was that it had a gender. All this time he was thinking that it was a male, it acted like a man, it talked like a man. But all of that was a facade to hide the truth: the Kyuubi is a woman.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. The sewer vanished. In it's place was a dojo. There were pillars around a square ring in the middle. There were cushions in between the pillars to sit on. In the background there were larger cushions for multiple people to sit on. Everything was in proportion to the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi looked around. She hadn't been inside any kind of building since the Sage of Six Paths died. Since then he was shunned, hated and hunted. The care that Naruto was showing her was almost incomprehensible to her. The Kyuubi let Naruto up and sat on one of the cushions. It was stuffed with pure washed cotton: the best cushions out there. The Kyuubi continued to wander around in silent awe.

Naruto stood up and glanced around before saying, "I have to go. There's someone I have to meet." The Kyuubi just nodded, letting Naruto leave while continuing to look around.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes in his bedroom and looked at the ceiling. The Kyuubi was in a good mood now, maybe he could be friends with her. Naruto grinned at the thought before letting go of those thoughts and getting dressed in his ANBU gear, again clipping his mask to the back of his belt. He then took off toward the training field, hiding his chakra signature as soon as he hit the trees. Once he landed in a spot good for watching the field, he sat down and gazed out over the field. The sun hadn't gone all the way down yet so Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the sun to set.

* * *

Once the sun was down, Naruto looked over the training field again and saw the Hyuga girl training again (Hinata he thought her name was). Naruto grinned and slightly blushed at some of the thoughts running through his mind before deciding to just stay there and watch her train.

She flowed through her forms like water flows around rocks. She moved from one form to another faster than Naruto could follow, each form flowing seamlessly into another. Naruto found himself captivated by her movements, her hair blowing in the wind caused by her movements. Her clothes rippling due to her striking, her eyes showing as much focus as he did sometimes.

Hinata continued to practice her forms even though the ninja from the other night was here. She could see him, and it brought up a mess of emotions that would take a while to sort through. So she continued training. She kept looking over at him with her Byakugan, and every time she did he had a slight grin on his face a small blush on his cheeks and a caring look in his eye. As soon as Hinata noticed the caring in his eyes it distracted her, her foot hit a rock and she started to fall face down.

Naruto saw her falling and moved before he could think. He went over to her and caught her before her face hit the ground. As he held her in his arms, even if only for a second, Naruto noticed that her baggy clothes were hiding a petite figure. Hinata stood up by herself as soon as she was caught. Naruto looked down at her concerned.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just nodded and looked at her feet with her arms clasped behind her. Naruto looked at her and felt the rush of tangled emotions again. He decided to try something he'd never done before.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Do you think that you and I could maybe, I don't know, go out to eat sometime?" Naruto said putting his hand behind his head and giving a warm smile.

Hinata looked up at him blushing a deep scarlet with a dumbfounded look on her face. Naruto was actually asking her out. Her! She never thought that anyone would like her like that, let alone the one person she liked. She nodded at him, not trusting her voice.

"Great! I'll meet you at the gates to your house at 7 tomorrow night, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded again. "Do you want to train with me or are you going to go home again today?"

"I-I'm done w-with my t-training, b-but I w-will watch y-you train i-if you d-don't m-mind," Hinata barely stammered out.

"Sure, why don't you sit over there? It has a nice view and should provide enough cover if it starts to rain," Naruto pointed out a large tree with tons of leaves and thick branches. Hinata sat on one of the lower branches and looked over at Naruto, who was watching her get comfortable with a slight grin on his face. Hinata looked down at the ground and back up at him and smiled. Naruto smiled back before immediately going into forms, focusing on speed and precision.

Hinata watched him with awe, he was faster than she had ever imagined. He was moving with such speed that at times his hand and feet disappeared only to reappear later in a different location. Naruto then imagined a field of enemies and coordinated his attacks for the scenario in his head. He was moving so fast that he disappeared from one end of the field to the other and back, only being seen when he stopped to throw a few punches.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to watch him move. She watched his chakra fluxuate while he moved, going up when he speed up and going down when he stopped. After a few hours Naruto stopped, breathing hard with a light sheen of sweat across his face. He walked over to Hinata. Hinata deactivated Byakugan and leaned forward a little. Naruto sat down beside her, starting to get his breath back. Hinata leaned backward against the tree. Naruto leaned forward and slid his pant legs up to remove the weights. He set them to the side and stretched his legs out.

"Aah, that's better!" he said. Then he leaned back against the tree. He watched the clouds cover and uncover stars, he also watched the moon trace its slow orbit over the sky.

After an hour or two, Hinata leaned forward and looked at the ground. She noticed the hundred sign on the weights, and decided to give it a look. As soon as she saw the 200 she looked at Naruto in shock.

"H-how often do y-you wear these?"

"Huh? Oh the weights?" Naruto said looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded and Naruto sat up. "All day, everyday. I only take them off to sleep or to fight."

Hinata nodded and looked back down at them. Naruto looked at her face and smiled gently. Hinata slowly looked up into his azure eyes, smiled uncertainly before leaving. Naruto laid back against the tree. He closed his eyes and thought about the dinner he would be going to with Hinata. He smiled.

"Getting complacent are we?" a voice said. Naruto jumped up and grabbed a kunai faster than the eye could follow. "You've gotten faster but still can't beat me. I've waited for 5 days. Where is my intel?"

Naruto followed the sound of the voice to a man in an all black robe with gray on the inside of his collar, and an orange mask designed in a swirl around a single eye-hole. Naruto put the kunai away and bowed to the masked man, who laughed.

Once he stopped laughing he said, "Just give me my intel and I will leave."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have it yet. I should have by the end of next week, which is when you move out if I'm not mistaken."

"You have 5 days. I move out in 6. If I don't have it in five days, I will kill the pretty little lady you were with." Naruto got an angry look in his eyes, causing the masked man to laugh again. "Just get me my intel and nothing will happen."

Naruto nodded and the masked man portaled away. Naruto sighed and looked down. He shook his head, put his weights back on and ran to his house to shower and get ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

I literally have hundreds of people reading my story, a dozen followers and a few favorites. I'm not complaining because some authors don't even have that, but I would like a few more reviews. The more reviews you give, the better my writing will get. Please review, it doesn't take long. To those that have reviewed thank you and please continue supporting my story. I should have a new story out in a few days, so you can look forward to that.

* * *

When Naruto reached his apartment there was an ANBU standing in front of his door. Naruto walked past him and unlocked his room and walked in. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He then took some soap and rubbed it on his face before splashing more water on it. He then dried off his face and put his mask on.

"I take it that Tsunade-sama wants to see me?" Naruto asked the ANBU. The ANBU just nodded. "And being that you are the one they sent, I'm in some kind of trouble?" The ANBU just stepped back and cleared the path to the door. Naruto took the hint and walked out of it, locking it behind the other ANBU.

The took off at what a civilian would call a sprint, but to them was more of a light jog. Once the reached the Hokage's mansion, 3 more ANBU stepped into place around Naruto. Naruto looked around at them. They started escorting him up the stairs and down the hall to the Hokage's office. Once inside, Naruto got down on one knee, put a hand down on the floor and bowed his head.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" he said.

"I have evidence that you are an accomplice to the murderer that's been killing ANBU."

"What? The Leaf is my home! Why would I betray it?"

"That's a good question. One I hope you have an answer to. Now the evidence is: first, you remove key points of evidence from the murder sites. Then you cover up two new murders, and finally you do absolutely nothing to find this guy."

"So that automatically places me in league with this guy?"

"Unless you have explicit proof that you are not in league with him, then I have no choice but to place you under arrest and give leave to the interrogation department to find out all they can about the first 8 years of your life."

"I will tell you all about it. I have nothing to hide. You want to know why I haven't even looked for this guy yet? Because I already know who it is. This guy is a monster. He wears a black robe and an orange mask with one eye showing. He has a Sharingan, so I assume he either stole it from an Uchiha or someone took his other one. He uses a teleportation jutsu to both dodge attacks and move from place to place quickly. I haven't done anything yet because I was training. I am not strong enough to take this guy on and I know it."

"How do you know all this about him?"

"He kidnapped me when I was 2 and raised me. He trained me until I was 8, I still have nightmares about it. I am planning on killing him, but I am not strong enough yet. Get a Yamanaka in here if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. However, for the remainder of this mission you will be on a three man team. One is an ANBU, just a rank below you, and the other is my apprentice, Haruno Sakura. They will go with you when you train, when you eat, when you sleep, even when you have to piss. Don't do anything stupid," Tsunade said cricking her finger at the door. An ANBU in a mask painted like a hawk appeared and bowed in a similar fashion to Naruto. A woman in a red shirt, black shorts and practical ninja shoes walked in. "You are now working with Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. He will fill in on the details of his mission. You are not to let him out of your sights. If he does anything suspicious, try and capture him alive. You may go."

Naruto and the other ANBU bowed their heads. Sakura said "Hai!" and they all walked out of the building together. Sakura led the way to a secluded part of the forest near the training grounds. Naruto started explaining the situation, who the enemy was, how strong he was, how weak they were compared to him.

"Hn," was the ANBU's only reaction.

Sakura got annoyed and started yelling, "This man is trying to explain the situation so why don't you just sit there and listen instead of ignoring sound advice!"

"Because, I am not that weak compared to anyone. Not even Itachi. Not this baka, and definitely not some masked punk that kills just to get his hands bloody. The only reason I am still here is because Tsunade-sama ordered us not to let this baka out of our sights so I won't. If your going to train, start now, because you won't have time later," the ANBU said, addressing the last part to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and took his mask off. Sakura looked him in the eye and found something trustworthy there, something warm in his ice blue eyes. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, the messy spikes ignoring all attempts to tame them, and sighed. Then he walked onto the training field and started training. He trained for hours, stopping at about 6.

He then started running back to his apartment. Once inside, he took off his shirt, the harness, and his shoes. He walked into the bathroom, the ANBU following him inside. Naruto just sighed and took his pants off while stepping in the shower. He showered for about 30 minutes before stepping out and drying off. He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him, making Sakura blush. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of green boxers, some orange jeans, and an orange button up shirt with black sleeves. He put it all on, slipping the boxers up under the towel. He put a hitai-ate on, wrapping it around his forehead. He walked over to his standing wardrobe and pulled out a crimson robe with a black flame pattern on the bottom of it, it was given to him when he mastered sage jutsu at Mount Myoboku. He then stepped out of the apartment, locking it behind the other two ninja, and headed off in a fast paced walk.

He arrived at the Hyuga compound main gate 5 minutes early and knocked on it. It was answered by a male Hyuga, probably in his 30's. Naruto asked for Hinata. The Hyuga closed the gate. Naruto leaned on one of the pillars holding an awning up over the gate. The gate opened a few minutes later and Naruto started. He looked around surprised before noticing Hinata. She hadn't gone all fancy but she didn't dress casually either.

Hinata was wearing a purple blouse, top two buttons unbuttoned to give a small view of the top of her cleavage, and some skin tight gray jeans. She wasn't wearing much makeup, just some lip gloss. Naruto looked at her enthralled. Hinata blushed at the way he was looking at her. Then Hinata noticed the ANBU and the woman standing behind Naruto.

"Um, Naruto-kun? W-why is there an A-ANBU a-and a g-girl standing behind y-you?" she asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Oh, them? They are my partner's. We are working a case together. They aren't supposed to let me leave their sight, so they are coming with us."

"O-okay."

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked, covering up his nervousness by smiling wide and placing a hand behind his head. Hinata nodded and they started walking down the street together.

They walked slowly, talking about random things (let's be honest: Naruto was talking and Hinata said one or two word responses every once in a while). They reached the restaurant after half an hour. They walked in and were seated at a table for four. The ANBU didn't order anything and just sat there, Sakura ordered a drink but no food. Naruto and Hinata ate a 3-course meal with some soft drinks. When they were done, Naruto paid and they went off walking again.

They wandered around, Hinata not paying much attention to her surroundings. Naruto was leading her in a winding path to one of his favorite spots in the whole village. He led her to a small incline, a not very steep way to walk up the cliff. Hinata was paying attention to Naruto and the sound of his voice. Naruto lead her to the top of the cliff with the five Hokage's faces on it. He sat down at the tree that was right over his fathers face. Hinata sat down next to him.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole village. The view of the village is astounding and you can watch the sun set and rise just past the forests on either side of the village. I especially love the colors the sunset makes the clouds, the oranges and pinks, the greens, the purples," Naruto said looking up at the clouds. Hinata looked around, feeling a sense of awe at the magnificent sight before her.

The Hidden Leaf was sprawled out lazily in front of her, with a sense of neatness. At the edge of the village the forest closed in on the walls surrounding it. To the west the sun was half down, bottom part under the trees, the clouds painted orange and pink and purple. The clouds floated through the sky, making fantastical shapes. The birds flew past, dancing and playing with each other while searching for a place to rest for the night.

"Isn't it beautiful? The landscape, the clouds, the sunset... it all makes this an ideal place to live doesn't it?" Naruto said.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun. It's b-beautiful," Hinata said breathlessly. Sakura was looking around in awe, not thinking that any man could be sensitive enough to genuinely find a place like this to be his favorite.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked without looking away from the sky.

"It's, it's beautiful. I don't know how to describe it," Sakura said looking around some more.

Naruto just smirked and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked over at Hinata She was sitting a foot away from him, her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Naruto slid closer to her. He let her get comfortable being that close to him. Then he hesitated, he had never done this before and had no one to tell him what to do. As he was debating what to do next Hinata took the initiative and leaned against his chest. Naruto looked down at her in surprise before smiling and wrapping one arm around her. The watched the sun go the rest of the way down in silence. Once it was all the way down, Naruto walked Hinata back to the Hyuga compound.

"Well, good night. I hope you had a good time," Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"I-I did, I enjoyed the scenery," Hinata said, a little more comfortable talking in front of Naruto now.

"Good night," Naruto said again.

"'Night, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. She opened the door and stepped through.

As she was closing the gate she heard Naruto say, "Hinata-chan, wait!"

She half stepped out of the gate and looked at Naruto, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stepped up to her and kissed her. Hinata jumped in surprise, her face instantly going cherry red, before closing her eyes and kissing back. "Now I can say goodnight," Naruto said softly. Hinata just nodded and stepped back through the gate and closed it. She reached up with her hand and touched two fingers to her lips. She walked into her house in such manner until she got to her room, at which point she stripped down to her undergarments and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep with a smile and dreamed about Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Naruto was at the training field. Again. He was laying on the middle of the field passed out from chakra exhaustion. He had been training non-stop for two days straight. He had a small smile on his face. The Kyuubi had been straining him to his limits and beyond, increasing his speed and his agility as well as his ability to control her chakra.

Hinata had watched him train occasionaly, surprised at his growth. Naruto had once disappeared from view, moving insanely fast, for about an hour before he came into sight. He had a small sweat worked up but not yet panting. Hinata just smiled and blushed before leaving and going home. She trained in the Hyuga training field with her father, learning new styles and increasing her own speed.

Naruto woke up a few hours later, chakra not completely restored but he wanted to train some more. He decided against it because his chakra being that low was not beneficial to his training anymore. He went to a ramen stand in Konoha that was always open. He sat down in a stool and knocked on the table.

"Hey old man, pork miso with extra vegetables," he said.

"Coming right up Naruto," he said.

Naruto smiled at the girl, Ayame he thought her name was. She smiled back, a small blush on her cheeks. She had a small crush on Naruto. She started cooking the broth. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and set them on the table in front of him and struck a small conversation with Ayame.

After a while Ayame said, "Why do you train so much Naruto? You are already strong, why do you want to get stronger?"

"I want to become strong enough to protect the entire village. Right now I can barely save myself so I need to be stronger," Naruto said.

"Here you are," the old man said.

"Thanks," Naruto said breaking the chopsticks and digging into the bowl with vigor. Naruto ate about 15 bowls before he was satisfied. "Thanks for the meal old man, it was delicious as always."

"No problem Naruto, here's the bill," he said handing Naruto a receit.

Naruto paid him and went to his apartment. He stripped down to his boxers and went to sleep on his bed.

Naruto woke up the next morning and showered and dressed in some orange jeans and a black shirt with a red swirl on the front and back. He put an orange jacket on top and his hitai-ate. He then took off to the Hyuga compound.

When he got there, he knocked on the gate and asked for Hinata. He then lounged around and looked at the clouds for a few minutes. When Hinata got to the gate, Naruto hugged her and kissed her on the brow.

"H-hi Naruto-kun. What a-are you doing here th-this early?" Hinata said.

"I am going on a mission and I wanted to say goodbye," he said not letting her go yet.

"W-when will you b-be back?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow. Most likely in about a week though," Naruto said stepping back. "When I get back, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"H-hai. I will see you when you get back," Hinata said stepping forward and hugging Naruto around the stomach. Naruto hugged her tightly around the shoulders. When he let go he inclined his head and kissed her on the lips.

"See you later Hinata-chan," he said.

Naruto took off toward the edge of the city. When he reached the gates, Sakura and the hawk masked ANBU stopped hiding and joined him.

"So you finally going to fight this masked man?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'm stong enough now. I want you guys to stay out of this fight. He will kill you guys if you interfere. If I'm defeated, he will kill you anyway, so I want you to run if he starts to win," Naruto said.

"Hn, if you start to lose, I'm jumping in," the ANBU said.

Naruto didn't respond but started to go a little faster. He led them to a cave some leagues north of Konoha. He stopped at the entrance and did some meditation excersices. He was focusing and stayed in the trance for a little while.

All of the sudden he appeared in the Kyuubi's dojo. When he got there, the Kyuubi looked up at him with one of her giant red eyes.

**'You are finally going to face this masked man. I will assist you as I have a personal grudge on this guy,'** she said.

"Fine with me but tell me, what did he do to you?"

**'He dragged me out of my previous jinchuriki and used his sharingan to control me. I hate being controlled,'** she snarled out.

"Who was your previous jinchuriki?"

**'Uzumaki Kushina, your mother. The process nearly killed her, then he finished her off,'** the kyuubi said, standing up and stretching. Her tails scraped on the ceiling when she straightened them out.

"That makes me want to kill him even more," Naruto said clenching his fists.

**'I was going to when the jutsu to control me vanished, but your father sealed me into you before I could do much. However, he released his name as he was sealing me. It's Tobi.'**

Naruto didn't say anything, but he looked up at the ceiling. He did some light stretches and looked up at the kyuubi. She looked back at him and yawned.

She then appeared to be deep in thought. Naruto started to say something but she cut him off saying **'If you make it out of this alive I want to show you something.'** Naruto smiled and closed his eyes trying to imagine what she could possibly show him. **'Don't be grinning like that, I haven't shown anybody this for a thousand years. You will be lucky to see it.'**

"Okay, I'll come back once I've kicked his ass," Naruto said before nodding at the Kyuubi and disappearing.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get adjusted to the sunlight. He stood up and stretched his arms up. He punched his hands together and said "Let's go," and walked into the cave.

Naruto walked straight down into the cave. They walked for about a mile, the sunlight no longer visible behind them. Sakura and the ANBU were having problems seeing, but Naruto was using chakra to enhance his eyesight to see in the dark. After another mile, some kind of light was beginning to appear ahead of them. Naruto walked straight into the light to see Tobi sitting on a rock poking the fire with a stick.

"Naruto, you've brought guests. That wasn't in the job description, but then again neither was betraying me. You haven't come to give me the intel have you?" the maked man said standing up.

Naruto just pushed Sakura back and getting in a fighting stance.

"I'll take that as a no. You can't defeat me, you know that. Why are you going to commit suicide like this? Just give me my intel and you can live." Naruto didn't respond again. "Oh well, I knew you would eventually turn against me. However, that doesn't change the fact that you can't defeat me. I'll kill you quickly."

Naruto and Tobi attacked at the same time, Naruto going for a punch and Tobi going for a kick. Tobi kicked Naruto's punch out of the way and went for a backhanded punch to Naruto's face. Naruto brought he other hand up and blocked the punch before going for a kick. Tobi brought his leg up and blocked it, jumping backwards off of Naruto's leg.

"Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!" Tobi said, shooting fireballs at Naruto, lifting his mask off of his face to do so. Naruto jumped to the left to avoid it doing hand signs in the process. He didn't say the jutsu, but a huge gust of razor sharp wind shot at Tobi. Tobi used his teleportation jutsu to dodge but Naruto expected that and aimed a punch where he was rematerializing. The punch connected to Tobi's chest right when he finished. Tobi flew and hit the wall behind him creating a crater.

Naruto shot a fireball at him (you have to know at least two elements to become jounen) and followed it by running right behind it. The fireball hit Tobi, causing his clothes to smoke a little but Tobi caught Naruto's punch and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto flew but twisted in the air to hit the wall on his feet. Naruto kicked off straight at Tobi who stepped out of the way. Naruto landed on his feet again and jumped off before Tobi could turn around. Tobi spun around and kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto hit the ceiling causing fractures to appear. Tobi jumped and punched at Naruto's face. Naruto rolled out of the way, using chakra to stick to the ceiling, and threw a kick at Tobi.

The man flattened himself on the cieling to dodge it and they both fell to the ground at the same time. As soon as they hit the ground they disappeared, moving so fast the normal eye couldn't see them. They appeared and disappeared infrequently, usually only appearing if someone hit the other. This fighting went on for a while, both able to sustain that speed for over a while. They eventually stopped Naruto's right fist in Tobis left fist and vice versa. They stood there panting.

"You've gotten better, I didn't expect you to put up this much of a fight. However, it's futile. I will still kill you and your friends her. Then I will slaughter the entire village you hold dear," Tobi said sadistically.

Naruto just scowled and threw his knee into Tobi's stomach. Tobi let Naruto's hand go and hit Naruto's knee down before punching him in the stomach in one smooth move. Naruto hit the wall behind him, losing his breath and blood trickling down his chin. Naruto wiped the blood from his chin and looked at it. A pure yellow chakra started to seep out of Naruto's stomach. The kyuubi started to give Naruto it's pure chakra instead of its killing intent and desires for once. Naruto looked at it in surprise, never having seen this chakra until now. It encased his entire body and increasing Naruto's chakra a hundred-fold.

"Hahaha, you befriended the Kyuubi! This is getting interesting, maybe I'll play with you a bit," Tobi laughed.

Naruto didn't say anything just shot a look at Tobi that was full of Killing Intent. Tobi started to actually get scared for the first time since he was young. Naruto jumped into action, moving faster than Tobi's sharingan could catch. Naruto suddenly appeared behind Tobi and kicked him hard in the back before disappearing again. He appeared infront of Tobi before he hit the wall and hit him straight up. Naruto started to kick Tobi around the field before finally hitting him hard enough in the face to crack his mask.

As soon as Tobi hit the wall and fell to the ground, a section of his mask fell off. Tobi looked up at Naruto. The top right portion of his mask, right around the area where his sharingan was, fell off exposing his eye and part of his nose and forehead. That side of his face was completely scarred up. Naruto just took off at Tobi who teleported behind Sakura and grabbed her with a kunai to her throat. Naruto stopped moving and just stared at Tobi.

"Very good. Now release that chakra," Tobi said, not playing around anymore. Naruto released the chakra and looked apologetically at Sakura. "Good. Now that I have your attention. I will kill her if you don't comply with me. Tell me everything about the current ANBU team. Where they live, their elemental abilities. You know the drill."

"Well, I haven't been able to get any of that information since you killed off the last set. They found out that I was giving you information. I had actually decided to kill you after you killed one 2 years ago. Speaking of, why did you kill them in close succession like that? You seemed scared of something."

"I don't get scared. I just happened to run across some information and wanted to act first."

"Likely story. Care to elaborate?"

"Not to you. However I will kill you," Tobi said teleporting behind Naruto and thrusting his kunai into Naruto's neck. Naruto disappeared revealing a log where he used to be, and reappeared underneath Tobi with the Kyuubi chakra already activated. Naruto punched Tobi straight up. Naruto then kicked him straight down. Naruto then started to use a move out of pure instinct. He gathered Kyuubi chakra and a little of his own to create a giant purple mass. He then condensed it to the size of a pool ball. He grabbed it and threw it, enhancing the speed with chakra, straight at Tobi who was just crawling out of the hole he made in the floor. The chakra ball hit Tobi in the top of the head and exploded. Naruto grabbed Sakura and the ANBU and took off out of the cave. He jumped out of the cave right as the entire cave collapsed in on itself from the shock of the explosion.

The ANBU had a new respect for Naruto after witnissing first hand what he could do in battle. Sakura just stared at the entranse of the cave, not sure what happened in the last few seconds. Naruto released the Kyuubi's chakra and leaned forward on his knees panting. He looked up at the sky. He had been battling Tobi for almost a whole day. Naruto sighed and looked around, still breathing heavy. He looked directly into Sakura's eyes and smiled saying "I did it, I killed him," before passing out due to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is not the end, I just decided to get this part out of the way. I want to move on to something else I was thinking about. Please tell me how I did on the fight with Tobi, I thought it was kind of off but I would appreciate your input. Anyway, I'm going to take a small break on this story to start another one. I will post a new update for this in less than a week. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up to sunlight streaming through white curtains. He blinked his eyes to get adjusted to the brightness. He saw a white tiled ceiling and white curtains. He sat up and looked around. Everything was white: the walls, the floors, the furniture, the sheets. Naruto started to swing his legs over the bed and winced in pain. His entire abdominal section was in pain at the thought of moving. Naruto threw the blankets off and took his shirt off and looked down. His stomach was wrapped in bandages. His forearms were too. Naruto then realized where he was, the Konoha Hospital. Naruto sighed and leaned back. He closed his eyes and started to meditate.

Naruto opened his eyes in the Kyuubi's dojo. He sat down on one of the cushions close to the center ring. He sat there until the Kyuubi decided to show herself. She came into the center of the ring and sat down and stared at Naruto.

"You said you had something to show me if I lived, I lived. What did you want to show me?" Naruto said ambivilantly.

**'I wanted to show you something that no-one has seen before. I would have shown my previous jinchuriki's but they died. And in the case of your mother, I was ripped out of her. Please bear with me for a moment,'** the Kyuubi said. She then started to focus chakra and a big cloud of white smoke appeared. As the smoke started to dissipate, standing right where the Kyuubi was, there was a woman. She was shorter than Naruto by about an inch with hair as red as the Kyuubi's fur. Her eyes were red and slitted like the Kyuubi's. Her dress was yellow with little pictures of the kyuubi on it. But most notably, she had nine tails waving lazily behind her.

"K-kyuubi?"

**'Yes, Naruto. I am the Kyuubi. But that is a label that you humans gave me. My name is Kurama,'** she said.

Naruto didn't say anything else. He just gaped at the Kyuubi. She was gorgeous. Her hair was long, almost reaching the base of the tails. Her tails were an orangish-reddish color, her skin was pale and smooth. Naruto walked up to her and stood there looking her up and down.

**'Naruto, if you keep looking at that I might get some ideas,'** Kurama said blushing a little.

Naruto just looked at her curiously for a moment before understand and laughed, scratching the back of his head with one arm. "Sorry, it's just that I never realized that you were this gorgeous."

Kurama laughed, a melodic sound, and jumped on Naruto giving him a hug. Naruto fell backwards onto the ground with Kurama on top of him. The Kyuubi then rolled off of him, and looked around. **'This place is nice Naruto, but I am a lady. I like stuff that's beautiful and is fun. I'm not all death and destruction and violence.'**

Naruto looked around for a moment and then laid back on the ground his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Without even opening his eyes he could tell that the scenery had shifted around them. There were grass stalks pushing into his hands, there was a light breeze bringing the scent of flowers. There was the sounds of squirrel's fighting in the distance. Close by there was the sound of a brook gurgling its way over rocks. The sun was shining, warming Naruto's skin. Naruto smiled, this was one of his personal visions of the perfect place.

Kurama looked around in wonder. She had traveled the world and never had she seen a place as beautiful as this. This place just bespoke peace and serenity. She continued to look around for a few minutes. Then she threw herself on Naruto hugging him and saying **'Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!'**

Naruto laughed and said your wecolme. Naruto then sat up and watched as Kurama wandered around looking at everything. Naruto smiled. He made someone extremely happy.

* * *

The doctor walked in Naruto's room, followed by Hinata. "He's stable but he hasn't woken up yet. There is nothing more we can do for him other than to take care of his wounds," the doctor said.

Hinata nodded and the doctor walked out. She walked to the side of his bed and sat down on the chair. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She said softly, "Please wake up Naruto-kun." Hinata sat there for a few hours before she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and it was dark outside. He noticed that there was someone holding his hand and he looked. It was Hinata. He smiled and gently woke her up. Hinata slowly came to, blinking her eyes a few times to clear the sleep from them before noticing Naruto sitting up looking at her. She jumped on him saying, "Thank goodness, I was scared. You haven't woken up since you were brought here yesterday. I thought your mind was gone."

"Hinata-chan, it's okay. I'm fine, I was just tired from chakra usage. I'll be fine," Naruto said gently. "Besides, I completed my mission."

"Yes you did. Good job on that," Tsunade said walking in. "As soon as your wounds are healed I want you in my office for a debrief."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said.

"I'm glad I chose to trust you," she said before walking out.

Naruto and Hinata talked late into the night until they fell asleep together, Hinata's head resting on Naruto's chest and Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulders.

* * *

At the cave, the rocks began to move. A man wrapped in a tattered black robe climbed out from underneath the rubble. He laid on the stones and looked up at the full moon. He swore revenge on Naruto for beating him like that. He stood up and limped his way to the closest village. He walked into the hospital and asked for treatment. He then thought of a group he heard about, high level missing-nins from the elemental countries. He formulated a plot to use them to get revenge on Naruto. He then looked at the ceiling and smiled.

* * *

Two years later, Naruto walked into Tsunade's office.

"You wanted to see me ba-chan?" he said.

"Yes, I want you to take a genin team this year," Tsunade said.

"But ba-chan, do you think that wise. I mean, two years ago you didn't even trust me enough to let me take a shower alone, now you want me to take on a gening team?"

"Oh? This is a first, Naruto complaining about something to get him further on the road to Hokage. You do want to be hokage right?"

"Of course, you know I do!"

"All hokage must have had at least one genin team. I had one, Sarutobi had one, your father had one. Even the first two had one," Tsunade said.

"Fine, I'll take one. Who's on my team," Naruto sighed.

"Uchiha Lexianna, Hyuga Hanabi, and Inuzuka Kira," Tsunade said.

"Lexianna is Itachi's daughter right?"

"Yes."

"This will be interesting. When do I meet them?"

"Tomorrow at noon in classroom 13-A at the academy."

"Alright, I'm going to go train," Naruto said walking out the door.

Naruto went to find one person that he knew could help him with some of his father's jutsu. He found him walking down the street, nose buried in one of the books that the ero sannin wrote. Naruto muttered something about perverted trash and Kakashi turned around and saw him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted your help to train."

"Ah, still can't figure out the Rasengan?"

"Nope, also I wanted to know if you knew how my father did the teleportation jutsu?"

"I know the formulas for it but I don't know how it works in and of itself. Anyway, back to the Rasengan, what do you have so far?"

"Let's go to the training ground and I'll show you."

At the training ground, Naruto put one hand in front and started to whirl his chakra in it. He could make it go in all different directions and he could get it to be powerful. But when he hit the tree with it, it just created a spiral mark instead of putting a hole in it. Kakashi pulled out a plain air balloon the size of a rasengan and tossed it to Naruto.

"Use this. You have to make the chakra go spin in all directions and be powerful but also condensed and controlled. That is what you lack." Naruto continued to practice, eventually going to the market to get more balloons because he kept breaking them.

When the moon was at the top of the sky, Naruto finally had the rasengan complete. He could spin his chakra fast and powerful into the balloon but keep it from popping by condensing the chakra. He rammed the balloon into the tree and it shattered, splinters spreading out behind it like a shotgun blast. The tree fell over making Naruto jump out of the way.

When Naruto finished and Kakashi congratulated him, Kakashi wrote down the formula's for Minato's Flying Thunder God technique. Then Kakashi left, saying he was going to go to sleep. Naruto headed to his father's house, untouched since he died. Naruto went in and up to his father's room. There was a book shelf then on advanced fuinjutsu as well as some scrolls used for notes. Naruto started reading through the scrolls and found the notes on the Flying Thunder God technique.

Naruto read everything in the scrolls and went into his father's closet where the kunai were kept. His father kept two of his special kunai in his closet and then had the seals all over Konoha. Naruto then took the kunai out into the garden and threw it, focusing the chakra like the scroll said and disappeared, reappearing when the struck the wall. Naruto went face first in the wall. Naruto shook his head from side to side to clear it and stood up. He took the kunai from the tree and threw it again, disappearing and reappearing with it, this time catching it before it hit the wall. Naruto, however still flew into the wall due to momentum.

Naruto continued to practice until daybreak, when he was better. Still hitting things but not hard anymore. Then he threw the kunai straight up and teleported to it and caught it. He then threw the Kunai to the ramen stand that was just opening a few blocks away. When the Kunai was about to pass the restaurant, Naruto teleported to it and caught it. He sat down in the stool and ordered a pork miso with extra vegetables as usual. When Naruto finished eating it was almost noon, but Naruto wanted to test the kids patience and so he hid outside the window until every team but his own had been picked up by their sensei's. Naruto then proceeded to wait until they started talking.

Uchiha Lexianna was a quiet girl. She had a different personality than the rest of her clan. They believed that their Sharingan was the path to perfection because it could copy any ninjutsu and taijutsu style, as well as predict where they are going to be. Lexianna believed that it takes hard work and dedication to be strong, not just stealing other's jutsu. She had long dark hair, falling just past her shoulders, and dark eyes. She wore a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it and some black shorts.

Hyuga Hanabi was so sure that she was the strongest in her class because of her doujutsu, the Byakugan. She had the strongest taijutsu, and her kenjutsu wasn't bad, but her genjutsu and ninjutsu skills were practically nonexistent. Her clan thought that learning any kind of jutsu tainted their perfect Byakugan so therefor it was inferior. She wore a black one piece outfit with short legs and sleeves.

Inuzuka Kira was a loud girl. She was always talking to everyone. She was exceptionally bright, able to come up with strategies for beating opponents while fighting them. She was accompanied by a dog named Luna. Kira and Luna fought together well, utilizing her family's special jutsu's to increase power and speed. She wore blue pants and a white t-shirt with a paw print on the front of it.

Naruto was impressed by the quality of the team he received, but was disappointed to hear that their teamwork skills were severely lacking. They all believed that they could take on anything by themselves and Naruto needed to fix that. Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants before grabbing his father's kunai and throwing it through the window. He teleported to it standing on the teacher's desk with the kunai in his hand. The genin all looked at him in surprise. Naruto put his hand behind his head and smiled wide saying "Hello!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I wanted to throw some twists in there. Thanks for continuing to read. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A kunai flew through the window and Lexianna, Kira, and Hanabi all quickly focused on it. It was of a strange make, having two prongs as well as the center blade. Out of the blue, a blond ninja appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the flying kunai. He just smiled, put one hand on his head and said "Hello!"

Naruto focused on the genins and took in their appearances from his entry into the room. Lexianna had grabbed a kunai from her pouch, Hanabi activated Byakugan, and Kira had a food pill in her hand ready to give it to Luna. Naruto smiled wider, they were going to be fine ninja once you get past the teamwork issue.

"I'm the sensei for this team, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Pleased to meet you!" Naruto said.

"What a waist. Our sensei is a blond smiling prick. Why couldn't I have Sasuke-kun as a sensei?" Lexianna wined.

"I see that the Uchiha pride is growing strong in you, but I assure you that I will be a better sensei than Sasuke. He might be faster, but I am stronger than he is. Now, meet me on the roof and we can continue this delightful conversation," Naruto said throwing the kunai out the window, teleporting to it and throwing it up. He looked in the window and saw the genins looking at him in amazement. He saluted them and teleported to the kunai. He accidentally missed catching it and there for had to teleport to it again and catch it. "Damn it, I still need some work. Oh well." He landed on the roof and managed to sit down and study the formula on the blade while Lexianna, Hanabi, and Kira filed onto the roof and sat down on the benches. He sat studying the formula and saw that it was similar to one of the ones Kakashi gave him.

"Naruto-sensei? Are you okay?" Kira asked.

"What?" Naruto said looking up. He saw the three genins giving him questioning looks. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just studying the fuinjutsu formula on this kunai in case I need to recreate it." The three just nodded and looked around. The Kage monument was easily visible from the roof of the academy. Kira looked at it.

"Alright. I know nothing about you other that what your files told me. So let's begin with your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams or goals, etc. Kira you start," Naruto said turning to face them.

"My name is Kira, my hobbies are training and walking Luna through the forest. My likes are ramen and training. I don't really have any dislikes. My dream is to be the strongest ninja I can to protect my family," Kira said blushing slightly. Naruto had to suppress a cheer from her dream, it was the same as his.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi. My hobby is training. I don't really like anything and I dislike pretty much everything so it doesn't matter. My dream is to surpass my sister and become heir to the Hyuga clan," Hanabi said stoically. Naruto sighed in his head, another ninja just out to surpass a family member.

"My name is Uchiha Lexianna. My hobbies are training and star gazing. I like my uncle Sasuke and my father Itachi. I dislike anyone attacking my family, vebally or physically. My dream is to get out of my father's shadow and unlock the Sharingan," Lexianna pronounced every word like she didn't want to be talking.

"Alright! Now that that's out of the way, meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow and we will begin with an excersize to test your skills. Now I'll be-"

"But sensei, you haven't told us about you!" Kira interrupted.

"I guess I didn't . Hmm, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen and Konoha. I dislike anyone hurting those I care about. My hobbies include training, cloud gazing, ramen eating contest and a few other things. My dream is to be Hokage and step out of my father's shadow." Naruto looked around at the three young faces looking at him waiting for the inevitable question of…

"Who's your father? I know I've heard both Uzumaki and Namikaze before but I just can't place them," Hanabi asked.

"Well, my father is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage to Konoha, married to Uzumaki Kushina, and is otherwise known as the Yellow Flash," Naruto said.

Lexianna looked at Naruto with more interest, Kira looked amazed, and Hanabi was dumbstruck. This blonde idiot was the son of the strongest and fastest person in the Hidden Leaf? No way that it was true. He had to be lying. But his name was Namikaze. The only other person that had the name Namikaze was the Yondaime.

"You're the son of the Yondaime? Prove it!" Hanabi said, still not wanting to believe him even though the proof was right in front of her.

"Fine. Follow me," Naruto said and he jumped off the roof to the next one, followed by the slower Team 3. Naruto glanced back every few minutes to make sure they were keeping up before he opened the window to the Hokage's office and went inside.

"You know, there is a door. You could use it sometimes," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but there is a question my genin team has for you," Naruto said just as they jumped through the window.

"And what would they have to ask me?"

"Is Naruto really the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Hanabi yelled.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell. And yes he is. As proof, I have two things for you. One is a picture of the Yondaime to compare with Naruto and two is Naruto's birth statement signed by his father the Yondaime," Tsunade said standing up and going to a filing cabinet with all the birth records of the ninja in Konoha. She pulled out Naruto's and handed it to Hanabi, along with pointing to the picture of Minato on the wall.

"Do you believe him now?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Hanabi said subdued a little.

"Good, leave the file on the desk and you can go now," Tsunade said dismissing the genin. "Naruto please stay." Once the genin were gone she continued, "Did you really have to tell them who your father was?"

"They asked, I answered, and Hanabi didn't believe me. She asked for proof so I brought her here to the place where the answers are," Naruto said.

"Fine. But next time, you don't have to tell them."

"Yes ba-chan. Is there anything else?"

"No, you can go."

Naruto stepped out in the hall where Kira was waiting for him. She wanted to talk to the son of the famous Yellow Flash, hero of Konoha and of the second Great Ninja War. Naruto, however, just wanted to go home and sleep. He saw Kira in the hall and smiled at her.

"Sensei, were you really sad when your father died?"

"I was actually just born on the day he died, so I never knew him well enough to say. However, he was a good man and respected for his acheivments in the second ninja war so losing him lost Konoha's strong ninja. That's a downer but you have me now and I hope to be as good as he was. Now, you should prepare for tomorrow. I promise you that it will be a strange new training program. Get ready for it and prepare to train your butt off."

Kira left with a small smile on her face. Her sensei was one of a kind. He was kind and gentle, yet strong and knowledgeable. He was going to give them the workout of their lives. Kira hurried home because she was hungry. When she got home she ate dinner, steak with a few vegetables on the side, and went into her garden to train with Luna. She trained until midnight, at which point she went to bed.

Naruto, however, was watching Lexianna. She had gone home immediately after she left the hokage's office and started to train. The moon was on its way back down, and she was still training. She didn't stop training, she was sweating from exertion and panting heavily and she kept on going. She trained her fireball technique, getting it as big as she could everytime. Then she trained agility and speed, finishing with taijutsu as the sun rose. She stopped training about two hours until she had to meet the rest of the team for training. She took a shower and ate a small breakfast of fruits and milk. Then set out for the training field an hour early.

At the training field, Naruto was looking in the direction of the village to see the order in appearance. Lexianna appeared first, a full half hour early. Followed by Hanabi at 25 minutes left. Kira showed up last, giving herself only about 10 minutes 'till Naruto was supposed to show up. The looked at each other, then looked back out over the training field. They didn't say anything, just had a silent agreement not to talk. Naruto sighed, he had a lot of work ahead of him to get these young ninja ready for the chunin exams. They might take longer than he originally expected seeing as how they are acting.

Naruto decided to wait long past the time he was supposed to be there. The genin's just looked annoyed that he was late. Two hours after the designated meet time, Kira decided to break the silence.

"Naruto-sensei is really late," she said.

"It's probably a patience test or something. You can't sneak or gather intel if you rush things. So he's waiting to see how long it is until we get bored or something, right sensei?" Hanabi said.

Naruto silently applauded Hanabi for seeing that deep into it. But he jumped down and asked, "If you knew I was up there, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"As I already said, it was probably a patience test or something right?"

"Or something," Naruto said looking at the group. When he jumped out of the tree he was hiding in, a flash of surprise went across Lexianna's face before it returned to its emotionless gaze. Kira didn't try to hide her surprise.

"Wow Hanabi-chan! How did you see him?" Kira asked.

"My Byakugan can see the chakra running through his body. The only way to completely hide from the Byakugan is to be able to completely suppress your chakra and that's impossible," Hanabi explained.

"Impossible, you say?" Naruto asked before he focused a minute. "Can you see my chakra now?"

Hanabi activated her Byakugan, and found that she couldn't see his chakra at all. In fact, if she didn't know he was standing right there she wouldn't have seen him. "No sensei. I can't see your chakra."

"I thought so. Hiashi probably told you that it is impossible to completely suppress your chakra, but it isn't as I just proved. However, we will get to refining your Byakugan skills later. Today I want to test your abilities. You three are tasked with this: hit me," Naruto said.

"What? You want us to hit you?" Kira said.

"Yep. You have to come at me like you mean to kill me though. Whoever doesn't hit me by 2, doesn't get lunch," Naruto said, causing Kira to groan and Hanabi's face to contort into disappointment. Only Lexianna didn't appear phased by his announcement, to which Naruto wasn't surprised. "Alright, begin!" he said with a smile.

The three genin took off into the surrounding forest and hid. Naruto looked around and spotted Lexianna barely. If she would have moved a little faster he would have missed her. He then looked around some more and felt Hanabi, she had activated her Byakugan using more chakra than she should've but he would fix that to smaller amounts later. Kira had hidden herself the best, being as her smelling was as good as a dogs', she didn't need to see him. Or even be that close to him. She just needed to avoid the small river that was running through the training field. Naruto smiled wider. They were pretty good at hiding and using their abilities to see the enemy.

But Kira had one flaw with her, she was impatient. She rushed out after Naruto only a minute or two after she hid. She attacked him with a punch to his face, and when he blocked, a kick to his stomach, which he also blocked. Naruto smiled, she was fast and could improvise. She was thinking on her feet. Naruto continued to block and dodge her attacks before suddenly disappearing from her view and appearing behind her. She smelled him appear behind her but couldn't turn around fast enough to do anything before he could. Luna could though. She jumped at Naruto and tried to attack his arm. Naruto smacked her away and she flipped in the air, landing on her paws. Naruto was about to congratulate her when he sensed that Lexianna was coming at him from behind.

Lexianna came in with a right punch. Naruto grabbed her fist and she kicked at his arm. Naruto released her fist and jumped back. Lexianna landed and jumped at Naruto using straight taijutsu. She was fast, but not yet chunin level speed yet. Naruto easily blocked all her attacks and she saw that. She jumped away from him and did hand signs as fast as she could before sucking in a giant breath and shooting a fireball the size of her at Naruto. Naruto jumped up to avoid it and was kicked in the stomach by Lexianna.

"Good job Lexianna, thinking quick, utilizing jutsu to get the opponent where you can attack him," Naruto said before turning back to Kira. "Kira, you were good but you didn't even notice my substitution until I was behind you. You need to work on distinguishing what's in front of you and the real thing."

Hanabi chose this as the opportune time to attack Naruto. She used her Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) technique, which Naruto knew to block at the wrist from spars with Hinata. Naruto blocked her attacks for a while, watching her face. Kira joined in making Naruto have to work harder to block the four fists and feet coming at him. Naruto blocked an axe kick from Kira with one hand and an upward kick from Hanabi when Hanabi suddenly shot both hands forward and hit him in the stomach. Kira followed shortly after when she kicked him in the chest while he was distracted.

"Never jump into one of my fights again," Hanabi said to Kira before walking away.

"Ignore her Kira, you did good. You have a bright mind and probably decided that attacking me on your own wouldn't result in you winning so you teamed up with Hanabi who doubled the chances of you hitting right?" Naruto said. Kira nodded and looked down. "That was the right decision." Naruto walked her over to the rest of the squad and she went to stand next to the them.

"This whole exersize was about teamwork. Only Kira managed to try to work as a team. The two of you however wanted to go solo and try to take me on yourself. Let me assure you that if I was really fighting as your enemy you would have died the moment you entered the battlefield. Solo fights are steeped in the enemies favor, especially if he is chunin level or higher. Now, we will take a half hour break and you will do this excersize again," Naruto said putting on his serious tone before throwing the strange kunai toward Konoha. He waited a few moments before saluting the girls goodbye and disappearing from view.

Thirty minutes late Naruto returned to the field and the three genin tried again to hit him, this time working as a team. At the end of the day, Naruto was proud at the progress they made on the first day. They were still a little hesitant to work with others, but their clans had already taught them to hit without hesitation. That means that he won't have to overcome the not wanting to hit problem so many fresh genin have. Naruto looked up at the full moon and smiled, happy with the little kids.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am running out of ideas to keep this rolling. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know and I will consider them. Anyway, thanks for continuing to support my story. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument as the sun went down, watching the people scurry about trying to close their day and head home. He was thinking about the three ninja under his control. Tomorrow, they were going on a C-ranked escort mission. They were escorting a noble woman back to the Fire capital. Naruto thought they were ready for any bandits, maybe a few genin from another hidden village. There was a possibility that another village would attack her to weaken the government of their nation, but it should be a smooth sailing.

"This really is your favorite spot in the village," a sweet voice said behind them.

"You are the only one who can sneak up behind me," Naruto said turning around. Hinata blushed slightly and shrugged slightly.

"Or you knew I was coming and just didn't do anything about it," Hinata said stepping forward.

"Or I just can't sense you coming because I've gotten used to your chakra signature," Naruto said stepping forward.

"Hmmmm, that means I'm bad for you," Hinata said looking up into his eyes.

"What if I don't care?"

"Then I love you even more," Hinata said throwing her arms over Naruto's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the small of Hinata's back and light squeezed so she couldn't get away and inclined his neck to kiss her. They remained locked in that position, kissing, for over a minute before Naruto ended the kiss. Hinata looked into his eyes and blushed a little deeper. That was the first time Naruto kissed her like that, and it made her warm and wet in a few closed in places. Naruto leaned his head down again and kissed her softer. When he broke away that time, Hinata decided she wanted him right then and there. She got up on her toes and kissed Naruto passionately, slanting her mouth across his.

Naruto reacted a little slowly, but once he recovered from the shock of her abrupt move he hesitantly pushed his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues darted back and forth, Naruto moved both of his hands down to cup Hinata's butt. Hinata gasped a little into Naruto's mouth, but quickly got over it. Naruto walked Hinata backwards until her back was against a tree, kissing her deep and passionate the entire way. Naruto moved his right hand from her backside and used it to caress her left tit, squeezing the C-cup through her shirt and bra. Hinata tried to break away at that point but she found her body wasn't listening to her anymore, instead succumbing to Naruto's probing tongue and playful hands.

Naruto brought his other hand up and played with both tits at the same time, stepping a little closer to Hinata so she had to lean her head back to continue kissing him. Naruto slowly rubbed one hand down her stomach and over her pants to rub her crotch through her clothes. Hinata used her hand to grab the bark on the tree behind her to steady herself as Naruto slowly increased the vigor of his rubbing.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice said behind them.

Naruto immediately broke away and saw the masked ANBU from the mission where he had to fight Tobi. Naruto scowled a little and looked at him angrily. "What do you want?" Naruto asked with barely contained rage.

"Tsunade-sama wanted the three of us," he said.

"M-me too?" Hinata asked, still slightly panting. Her face was a bright red color, and her clothes were a little wrinkled from Naruto's enthusiasm in the previous task.

"Yes. You too, Hinata-sama," the ANBU said.

"We will be there in a few minutes," Naruto said resigning himself to a case of bad timing. The ANBU left, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone on the cliff's side. Naruto sighed and looked back at Hinata. "I guess we'll just have to continue at another time," he said walking back up to her.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said.

"Here, it'll be faster if I carry you," Naruto said picking her up bridal style. Naruto walked over to the very edge and looked into Hinata's eyes. "You have some beautiful eyes," Naruto said right before he jumped off the edge. The abrupt movement scared Hinata a little and she closed her eyes. Naruto funneled chakra to the base of his feet and attached them to the cliff, sliding down rather than free-falling. It slowed him down considerably, but he didn't go too far down. He jumped perpendicular to the cliff after about 200 meters, and a few seconds later he landed on the roof to the Hokage's mansion. "See? We're already here," Naruto said right when he landed.

Hinata was a little jarred when he landed but his body mostly absorbed the shock. Naruto put her down on the roof and held her arm until she stopped swaying, a little dizzy from the fast motions. They then walked down the stairs and into the building.

In the office, waiting on a particular blond was the hokage, Tsunade, and a particular ANBU. "You can take your mask off for this mission, you won't be needing it," Tsunade said to break the silence. "Besides, you can't make Naruto your rival if he doesn't even know who you are," Tsunade rationalized.

The ANBU took the mask off and put the hood down. He had black hair, cut short most of the way around except for his bangs. The back of his head was spiked backwards and his bangs framed his face. His eyes were as black as his pupils, making it extremely difficult to distinguish the two. He was pale, revealing how much he took the mask off. He had a pointed jawline and was clean shaven, either revealing that he either shaved every day, or he doesn't grow facial hair yet. His face was expressionless, but if you knew where to look you could find his emotion. He looked at Tsunade with clear disinterest before turning around and watching the door.

Naruto walked in and saw a black haired man staring at him. Hinata followed him in the door. Naruto looked directly into the black haired man's eyes before checking him completely over. Naruto saw the Hawk mask hanging from his hand and realized who he was; the masked ANBU that interrupted him a few minutes ago.

Naruto then looked in his eyes, knowing who he was, and saw a challenge in them. Naruto stared back, not blinking or moving just standing there staring into his eyes. The silence was reaching an unbearable level, even to Hinata, when Tsunade spoke up.

"Stop acting like a couple of teenagers and listen up," she said causing Naruto and the man to turn around and look at her. "Naruto, this is Sasuke, Itachi's little brother."

"I know, I watched quite a few of his training sets when he joined ANBU," Naruto said, looking at him again.

"Alright, you three are going on a reconassaince mission to the Hidden Sand Village. I need you guys to maintain a transformation jutsu the entire time you are there. You will also call each other different names, Hinata is Arlene, Sasuke is Ezra, and Naruto you will be Faustino. I just want a brief over-view of their military status, force size and force strength, as well as anything you can tell me about their defenses. Perimeter patrol routes, party size, that kind of thing. You will have 3 months to do so. You are to arrive there in four days, so you better haul," Tsunade said in clear dismissal.

Naruto slowly walked out of the mansion with Hinata, Sasuke taking off as soon as they were outside. Naruto and Hinata slowly walked to her house, which was closer than Naruto's anyway. They parted there, Naruto slowly walking to his apartment. He didn't pack anything but a few scrolls with some Sand Village clothes in them. He then meditated quickly and appeared in the Kyuubi's clearing.

* * *

'**Hi, Naruto. What do you want?'** the Kyuubi said.

"I'm going on a mission to the Sand Village. I wanted your tips on any transformation jutsu that would be better than the simple genjutsu that I already know," Naruto said.

'**Well, you could use the Bijuu transformation. I do have to warn you to not hold the opposite gender for more than a day though,'** she said standing up.

"Why?"

'**Are you transforming into a girl?'**

"No."

'**Then don't worry about it. ****Now, to do the Bijuu transformation just use my chakra and release it all at once while picturing the face you want to transform to. Now I'm going to sleep,'** the Kyuubi said turning around and leaning on a tree.

* * *

Naruto left and appeared in his room. He thought of a face he could do, with a few scars and maybe some gray hairs. He then focused on using just Kyuubi chakra and released it focusing on the image in his head. When the cloud of smoke disappeared, Naruto looked into a mirror. Other than the clothing, he had a completely different visage.

He has narrow eyes the color of summer leaves. His silky, curly, midnight black hair flows down his back, interrupted by silver lining his ears. He is tall and has an angular build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has a weak chin with scars telling of a wild animal attacking him when he was younger.

Naruto smiled into the mirror, twisting the face into a friendly personage. Naruto picked up his small bag, removed a scroll and pulled out some Sand Village clothes consisting of a light brown pair of pants and a tan shirt with light brown shoes and a brown pack. Naruto moved all his scrolls and stuff into the brown pack before dropping his pack on his bed and walking out the door.

At the front gate, Sasuke looked down the road disinterestedly until a strange man stopped a few meters from him. Sasuke looked him up and down and dismissed him with a flick of his neck and stare. The man just laughed and looked at Hinata who saw Naruto in his eyes and looked him up and down.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, my name is Faustino," he said.

"Oh, right," Hinata said. She looked at the good looking form Naruto transformed into, and thought _'I wonder if Naruto-kun changed everything or just his appearance,'_ as she glanced at his pants blushing deeply.

"Hn," Sasuke said even though he was impressed at Naruto's disguise.

Sasuke turned and started to walk out of the village followed by Hinata and Naruto. They took off into the trees after about a mile, covering miles in minutes instead of taking almost a whole hour on one mile. That night when they stopped Naruto released his transformation and ate the fish Hinata cooked with vigor. They went to sleep with Sasuke keeping guard, and he dismissed them almost as soon as they were out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the delay, but my schools internet is really patchy and I could barely get enough signal time to log in until now. It should be fixed though and I will try to update faster. I have a few things to say. First: I'm still not getting as many reviews as I would like. Second: My school work is picking up so I will have less time to do this and have to spend more time on school. Third: The more reviews I get, the more time I will make to write these stories. That goes for all my stories. So please review, let me know you like it or if you don't. Let me know what I'm doing wrong if you don't like it. It doesn't take long. Anyway, goodnight!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto dodged the quick kick from an enemy ninja. He punched the ninja in the chest sending him flying into a tree and took off immediately intercepting the ninja headed for Hinata. She ducked under his punch and went for a punch. Naruto brought his knee up and blocked it. He quickly extended his leg and kicked her in the stomach.

"Hinata run, I got this. Get back to Konoha!" He said as the ninja got back up. Hinata hesitated for a moment. Naruto blocked the kunai thrown at him with one of his own. "Hinata, now!" Naruto ran at the ninja and punched her in the head. She crumpled like a sack of potatoes. He jumped in front of another ninja on his way to attack Hinata.

Hinata didn't hesitate anymore. She saw that Naruto could easily defeat the sand ninja and she ran towards Konaha quickly, sparing one more glance back at Naruto. She was worried for him but didn't want to waste the chance he had given her to get away.

After he finished off the ninja that was in front of him, Naruto looked after Hinata. He smiled and wished her luck on her way to Konoha. Two months in the Hidden Sand village and they were discovered as spies. It was carelessness really, Naruto had dropped his disguise for a few minutes and a sand ninja saw him. Since then they had been running back to Konoha, but the sand ninja caught them before they could cross the border. It was a really large group, probably twenty ninja. They weren't trying to kill them, just capture but that changed after they found that Naruto was so skilled. They fought until night, but the sands reinforcements came and Sasuke took off for reinforcements from Konoha but he had yet to appear. Naruto just wanted to get all the information back to Konoha. Hinata had all the information on a scroll.

Naruto continued to fight trying to make room to get away but the ninja were smart, after Hinata left they started ganging up on him. Naruto found himself surrounded by thirty ninja's, all trying to kill him. Naruto was going for incapacitation without killing, so as not to provoke a war. Naruto fought for another two hours and was out of chakra. He had just incapacitated another group of them and was taking a breath as the other ninja fanned out in a circle around him. He looked around and saw that some were waking up the knocked out ninja. He cursed and got ready to fight again but the reinfocements from Konoha arrived then. The sand ninja backed away as Sasuke came beside Naruto. The Konoha ninja grabbed Naruto and retreated.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, had to get approval of the Hokage before I came back," Sasuke said.

Naruto grumbled and looked at the ninja around him. "Are there any medic-nin here?" Two stepped forward. "Good, I need a little help." Naruto passed out then, a combination of blood-loss and chakra exhaustion.

Naruto woke up bandaged and sore in a room at the Konoha hospital. His three genin were there as well as Tsunade. "Hello Hokage-sama. Nice day, huh?"

"Hello Naruto. Took you long enough to wake up," she said. "Don't worry, Sasuke and Hinata gave me a debriefing. You should be proud, taking on 50 sand ninja by yourself is a feat not many can handle."

"Eh, was it 50? Felt like more," Naruto grimaced as he sat up. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. One was used to get you here, the other two you were in that bed."

"Naruto sensei! I'm glad your awake!" Kira said, Luna barked to accent the sentence.

"Hey, Kira. Thank you. I got in a little tangle with the Sand. I'm okay though."

"I heard you took on 50 sand ninja on your own," Lexianna said impressed.

"Yeah, it wasn't the smartest move as you can see," Naruto laughed.

"Still, you're alive. Mostly," she said.

"Alright, enough. You three need to leave. Naruto needs his rest," Tsunade said.

"It's fine, they can stay," Naruto said.

"No, I insist. They need to leave," Tsunade said.

"Fine. You three meet me at the training ground tomorrow morning," Naruto said to the genin.

They left. Tsunade unwrapped the bandages and saw all his wounds were already almost healed. "You have the best healing ability I've ever seen."

"It's a result of the Kyuubi. She heals me and I shelter her. Think of it as a mutual effort, doesn't get rid of the soreness though," Naruto explained.

Tsunade left the bandages off as Naruto didn't need them anymore. "You can go home, just make sure to eat right and sleep plenty."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade left and Naruto stood up. He went to the little wardrobe and pulled out his ninja clothes. They were replaced with a new set as his old ones where pretty much rags when he finally got away from the other ninja. He dressed and went straight home. He did some light exersizes and ate a healthy dinner before going to sleep.

The next morning Naruto arrived at the training field early and started training himself. As the sun rose the genin started to arrive. Hanabi first. She stayed off to the side and just watched Naruto train. Naruto noted her but continued training. Kira was next, followed by Lexianna. Naruto stopped training then and greeted the genin.

"Today, we will begin with a basic technique. You will climb a tree," Naruto said.

"Sensei, that's easy. Give us something hard to do," Hanabi demanded.

"Easy huh?" Naruto smiled. "Can you do this?" Naruto said walking to a tree and walked up the tree without using his hands. He then walked across the underside of a branch so he was hanging upside down. The three genin were looking at him surprised. "You channel chakra to the base of your feet so that you stick to the trunk of the tree. Careful. Too much chakra you don't stay there, too little you slide off." Naruto threw three kunai in front of the genin, use these to mark your progress up the tree. "Use these to mark your progress. I will watch while continuing my training." He jumped off and landed behind the genin. "Begin," he said starting his training again.

The three genin picked up the kunai and found seperate trees. They focused chakra to their feet and tried going up the tree. Kira funneled too little chakra and slipped right off. Lexianna funneled too much and dented the tree. Hanabi immediately found the right balance and was going up the tree. After a while she slipped in her concentration and cut the tree before correcting herself and landing. She looked up and saw she only made it about a quarter of the way up. Lexianna saw the results of all three and immediately tried again, lowering the chakra level. She found it easier but still slipped off. Kira saw it too and increased her chakra level but slipped off too. They practiced all day until night fall.

"Good, try again tomorrow. I won't be over-seeing your training as I have other stuff to do, so I trust you guys to train while I'm not here," Naruto said, panting a little. He was sweating from head to toe. "Night," he said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The three genin left and went home.

The next morning, Naruto walked to the Hyuga gate and asked for Hinata. As he waited, he watched the clouds. Hinata ran out the gate yelling, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto laughed and hugged her. She hugged back. Naruto pulled away and kissed her lightly. Then they walked all over the village and talked about everything. As the sun was setting, Naruto took Hinata to the top of the Kage monument where he had set up a nice dinner. They ate as the sun set and after dinner they went their separate ways.

The next day, Naruto was at the training ground watching his students climb the tree. They had progressed far. They were all nearing the top of the tree. By dinner time, they had all reached the top of the tree. Naruto smiled.

"Good job, all of you. You can go home. Tomorrow we have a C-ranked mission. Pack accordingly. See you in front of the Hokage tower at dawn," he said proudly. They all disappeared. Hinata came out of the forest then.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she said.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"I wanted t-to ask you s-something."

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"W-was the K-kyuubi really s-sealed inside you?"

Naruto sighed. This was inevitable, she would've found out eventually. "Yes she was. Her name is Kurama and she's not that bad. When she attacked the village all those years ago, she was under mind control from a man named Tobi. I killed him a couple of years ago. Now she's nice, she doesn't want to cause harm," Naruto said.

Hinata looked surprised. She didn't realize that Naruto was actually capable of befriending a demon fox, let alone learn it's name and its gender. "C-can I meet her?"

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess so. I don't know how talkative she'll be though." Naruto sat down. He gestured for her to sit in front of him. He grabbed her hands. "Just meditate okay? I'll do the rest."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She began meditating. Once Naruto was sure she was meditating, he started to meditate. He pulled some of Hinata's chakra into him and appeared in the clearing where the Kyuubi was. As Naruto hoped, Hinata was beside him.

"I wasn't sure that would work as I've never done it. The other option was to let her take control of my body, but neither of us like doing that," Naruto said.

"It-it's beautiful here," Hinata said looking around in wonder.

**'I know. I like it here too,'** Kurama said.

"What's up, Kurama-chan?" Naruto said.

**'Who's this?'**

"This is my girlfriend, Hinata," Naruto said looking at her. She was staring at Kurama, obviously stunned that she wasn't in the giant fox mode she heard about.

"Y-you don't look l-like the-the stories s-said," Hinata said, shyly.

**'I can change forms at will.'**

After the introductions, they talked about different things. Hinata was shy the entire time, but she still participated in the conversation. And so, Hinata got to know the evil demon fox that attacked the village years ago.

**Author's Note**

Sorry, comp crash. Just got new one. Hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
